The Reaction
by hardy7luver
Summary: High school fic. Jeff Hardy has fallen for a cute Phil Brooks. How will Matt react when he tells him. Slash! JUNK!


**This was the first story I wrote so please bare with me.**

* * *

-End of school-

Jeff walked down the hall searching for his brother, Matt. He needed to tell him something. He had been keeping it from Matt for weeks. Jeff was thinking about how his brother would react. While thinking, Jeff turned the corner and ran into a guy named Phil Brooks. Phil was a freshman and a younger than Jeff. "Hey Phil," Jeff said as he gave the guy a hug. "Hey Jeff, where are you off to in such a rush?" Phil asked. "To find Matt." Jeff turned to walk away but his hand was caught and pulled back by Phil. Phil pulled Jeff into a close, warm embrace. "We can't do this at school, Phil. People will start to talk." "Let them." Phil smirked. Jeff quickly pulled away and Phil groaned. Phil looked at his watch, "I have to go. I will call you later. Bye." "Bye Phil." With that Phil blew Jeff a kiss and quickly ran to the front parking lot. Jeff turned and continued down the hall. He needed to tell Matt. Jeff checks the time on his phone "Oh, look at the time. I have to get to wrestling training." He ran to the west parking lot to find Evan Bourne waiting for him as they walk to their training facility.

* * *

-Jeff is just getting home from wrestling training-

"Hey bro, how was today's training?" Matt asked as his bro entered the front door. "It was fine, I won my match against Cody Rhodes." "That's cool. Is that the freshman that always hangs out with Randy Orton?" "Ya, that's him, hey Matt…..can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Jeff waved to his father, Gil, before heading to the kitchen. Matt sat down at the table. "What do you want to talk to me about?" Matt questioned. "Matt…" he was cut short by his ringing cell phone. Of course its Phil. "Matt can you hold on for a minute?"Jeff asked as he held the ringing phone. "Sure bro." Jeff answered the phone as he stepped outside. "Hey Phil, What's up?" "Hey baby, nothing much. Did you tell Matt yet?" Phil asked. "Not yet. I was getting to it but you called before I could tell him." Jeff answered. "Jeff you have had all day, you have had all week. How hard is it to tell your brother that you're gay?" "Phil, it's not that easy. Matt is homophobic, he might not talk to me ever again. I can't los…." Jeff was cut off by his boyfriends voice "Shhhhh…Relax. Jeff, my love, you need to calm down. Matt is your brother and he will always love you, gay or straight." Phil said to calm Jeff. "Thanx Phil. I believe you. I have to go. Matt is waiting in the kitchen. Talk to you later. Love you, bye." "Bye love you too, Jeffy." Jeff closed his phone and went back inside. As he entered the kitchen he noticed that Matt was now drinking a glass of water. "Matt." Jeff mumbled. "Yes Jeff?" "Matt.... I'm….with Phil. I'm gay." Jeff said nervously. "WHAT!?!?" Matt yelled as he threw his glass onto the floor. Jeff walked to the door with tears in his eyes "I knew you would act like this!" Jeff slammed the door as he left.

* * *

Gil walks in the room "Matthew what happened?" "Dad, did Jeff tell you?" Matt asked. "Tell me what?" Gil questioned. "That he is….GAY!!!" Matt said. "Ya. He told me a few weeks ago. Why?" Gil asked. "He just told me now. Why did I find out so late?" Gil grabbed Matt's right shoulder, "Well Matthew, you are a bit homophobic. He probably thought you would hate him." Gil stated. Matt, still pissed, grabbed his keys from the kitchen table and went to take a drive. After Matt left, the house phone rang. "Hello, this is Gil Hardy." "Hey dad, it's me Jeff. Can I stay at Phil's house tonight?" Jeff begged. Gil knew that Jeff loved Phil. He was a good kid. "Sure son, only for tonight though." "Thanx dad. Love ya. See ya tomorrow, bye." "Bye Jeff." Gil hung up the phone. "What am I going to do with Matt" Gil wondered.

-At Phil's house-

Phil was sitting on the floor with Jeff sitting next to them. They were holding hands and watching "The Twilight Zone." "Jeffy, why do you like this show so much?" Phil asked his boyfriend. "I don't know. They just seem interesting." Jeff got up and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. Jeff got a soda out of the fridge and popped the top. He took a sip and put the soda on the counter. When he turned around his lips had been captured by another pair. This other pair of lips was soft and tasted do sweet. Jeff recognized the taste. Phil was dominating the kiss but Jeff was kissing back passionately. Their lips fit together so perfectly. Phil reached down and grabbed Jeff's waist and pulled it closer to his own body. Jeff moaned and pulled away. Phil liked his lips. "Jeff you taste so sweet. Have you been eating skittles again" "Only the green ones" Jeff giggled. Phil pulled Jeff into another passionate kiss. Jeff pulled his lips back slightly and whispered, "Let's take this to your room Phil."

* * *

**There might be a sequel to this story soon. I want to write more of "More than a Kiss" first though. Please Review.**


End file.
